Kingdom Hearts Zero
by Brandon Service
Summary: The origins of the legendary Keyblade Master, Mickey Mouse. Follow his very first adventure across the many worlds of Disney, fighting off foes both familiar and new.


In a panic, he flailed in the infinite ocean he found himself submerged in, searching for the surface. He looked up, in search of a light, but he could not see one above; only an infinite mass of water. He held his throat, awaiting a hopeless end...

But it did not come. Mickey Mouse came to a realization at that moment. He was completely submerged in water, yet he could breathe.

With that worried, sinking feeling out of the way, he floated about for a moment. Instead of fear, the young mouse was now struck with boredom. He practiced his stroke, upward toward the infinite nothing. He rolled around rapidly, until he was dizzy- it was then, that he witnessed an overwhelming light, further down the wherever-it-was-he-is. It reminded him of a sun, and, seeing as he had nothing else to do, he began to swim toward the light source.

The closer he got, the harder it became to see, naturally. The faintest image was visible within the colossal ball of light. Mickey had trouble discerning it, but, he... began to think he was seeing some sort of room! This only peaked his curiosity, made his outward reaches less of a stroke, and more of a hungry grab for the new.

Eyes squinted and brow narrowed, Mickey finally made it to the center of the light. To his now-recurring surprise, he felt as if he was being flung... he came to a roll, a tumble, on what finally felt like solid floor. Face down on what felt to be an ancient carpet, Mickey shook his head, and looked up, not even bothering to think about the fact that he did not feel wet whatsoever.

He found himself in a cramped room. The walls were lined with shelves, dozens on each one. On each shelf, were dozens of varied items... knick-knacks, doo-dads, all with this odd foreign look! Some appeared to glow through the light layer of dust that coated most of the odd objects. Once he regained his ability to stand, Mickey handled the first object at his... not-so-admittedly diminuitive height, a crystal orb, that appeared to let off a red glow, especially through the handprints on one side, which seemed barely larger than Mickey's own gloved hand.

As he tossed it around in his hands, juggling it with a smirk, he missed, the orb crashing on to the ground. The room was lit up with the furious inferno that springed out of the broken shards, which dissipated as quickly as it rose. Eyes widened, Mickey crept away from the scene, and toward an arching door, which he quickly sneaked through.

The other side of the door revealed the strangest thing yet, if you're unused to this sort of thing. The room was the size of an entire opera house, the stone brick walls that Mickey was clinging to felt slickened, as if they were perpetually wet, yet not soaking. Tapestries of mysterious Heart symbols dotted the walls, and the room felt largely empty in decoration, with the exception of the occasional table, which was occupied with weird objects, like the ones in the previous room. There was no other exit besides the one Mickey came from, and there was no door in that room, that he could see at least, leading Mickey to question how it is he was supposed to get out of here.

But, the most striking image were the two other people standing in the room. An old man, who dwarfed Mickey in size, wearing a pointy purple hat, and a flowing blue robe dotted with stars, and what appeared to be a rabbit, only slightly larger than Mickey himself, standing at his side.

Before Mickey could say a thing to them, the Old Man turned around. His motion was grand, and his now visible eyes intense, in contrast to the mouse's own, which were now filled to the brim with fear.

"... Hello..." Was all Mickey could squeak out, before the Old Man scoffed, throwing an arm in the air, and causing Mickey to lose conciousness.

* * *

"MICKEY!" Bellowed a high-pitched voice, accompanied by a bellowing bang. Rubbing his barely-open eyes, Mickey leaned up in his bed, releasing a loud sigh...

* * *

 **Just a short prologue chapter! This story centers around Mickey Mouse (the old school designed Mickey, to be exact...), in an alternate universe to the original _Kingdom Hearts_ universe. This is based much more around Disney, with a light sprinkle of Final Fantasy, than any original characters. Though there's many similarities toward the first KH game, this is a brave new world, expect _many_ differences...**

 **Is there anything you want to see in the story? Anything you like, anything you don't? Please, let me know in the reviews! Which are, hopefully, something I'll get a few of before the next chapter comes up.**


End file.
